


【宇植衍生】The Room（番外一）

by peachali



Category: Justice正义之刃, 致亲爱的法官大人
Genre: M/M, 宇植衍生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachali/pseuds/peachali
Summary: 泳池play
Relationships: 卓秀浩/韩守浩
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【宇植衍生】The Room（番外一）

正文

周围没有任何人。  
不远处的小屋酒吧还开着灯，小屋前作为装饰的小树挂着一串串霓虹灯，这是附近唯一的光源，最多照亮最近的泳池边缘，至少韩守浩不会因为看不见而失足掉进水里。

他站在岸边，视线默默地跟着水里的人影。  
人影向着他游过来，靠近岸边，韩守浩低下头，借着分散出的微弱的光，看到卓秀浩站在水中，头发的末尾湿润。  
水池根本不深，卓秀浩大部分上半身都裸露在空气中，水面没过下腹，隐隐看到肚脐，恰到好处的肌肉具有隐隐的力量感。

“什么事？”韩守浩问。  
他是突然被喊下来的，当时正在处理下一次官司的证据材料，卓秀浩却要求他来泳池，说是有重要的事情。韩守浩知道自己不能拒绝，硬着头皮走下来，虽说习惯卓秀浩的突袭行为，可韩守浩不喜欢，甚至很讨厌。

“只是觉得天热了，想让韩法官也来泳池玩玩。”卓秀浩仍旧是一副让韩守浩无语的语气和态度，“是不是打扰到韩法官了。”  
韩守浩没说话，他就知道卓秀浩嘴里重要的事情永远都是个笑话。  
“抱歉，不过既然来了，韩法官下来更好。”卓秀浩发出邀请，实际上是一种命令，韩守浩站在池边没动，卓秀浩伸手从宽松的裤腿伸进去，从脚踝摸到小腿肚，“韩法官，下来。”

“手拿开。”韩守浩说。  
卓秀浩乖乖地收回手，韩守浩犹豫后蹲下，腿伸进水里，凉爽的水包裹着他的小腿，卓秀浩抱着他直接拉人进了泳池，激起一阵不小的水花。  
宽松的衣摆在水中飘荡，韩守浩抹了把脸上的水，一睁眼就看到卓秀浩的眼神里带着侵略和兴奋，对于他而言，这种眼神太熟悉，仿佛一把利刃对准他。

“我改变主意了。”卓秀浩说，他伸手整理韩守浩的头发，被水浸湿后显得凌乱黏着，“想在这里和韩法官做爱。”  
“不行。”韩守浩马上拒绝，他慌乱地看着别的地方，“在外面，不行。”  
“我把他们都喊走了，不会有人看见。”卓秀浩靠近那张因水光而更显漂亮的脸，唇和唇只有一厘米的距离，“我怎么舍得别人看到韩法官被干的样子？”

韩守浩永远也不能适应明面上的肮脏话。  
比起房间，这里有更宽阔的空间，周围没有任何能阻挡他们的遮蔽物，韩守浩被困在卓秀浩和墙砖之间，他没有地方可走，这里池边也只比水面高十厘米左右，他们站在水池边，韩守浩的腰部抵着水池边缘，卓秀浩的双手撑着池边，放肆地吻他，舌头刮弄软肉，带着他的舌头一同纠缠。  
韩守浩现在的神经十分敏感，他总是在注意周围的动静，一点点风吹草动都能让他不安宁。水面因为两人的动作而不得平静，渐渐浸湿韩守浩身上大半的衣服面料，卓秀浩揉捏着腰侧的肉，又抚过背脊的一道浅沟。唇舌离开嘴角，顺着滑滑的脸颊肉移到耳朵，咬着小小的耳垂，舌头顺着脖子侧面而下，轻轻地吸吮，他们的身体贴得极近，十分亲密。

“唔。”卓秀浩埋进脖子里，韩守浩只能被迫抬起下巴，暴露出脆弱的脖颈。  
这是卓秀浩曾经掐过的脖子，在光线不足的情况下很难看到血管，但卓秀浩能感受到底下生命的流动，静静感受还可以听到心跳。  
当然，他现在不会掐它，换成嘴唇摩擦，用牙齿去咬凸出的喉结。

卓秀浩的双手摸够了往下走，他拉下韩守浩的裤子卡在腿根，想了想又觉得麻烦，干脆全脱了丢在岸边，手指顺着臀缝摸到穴口，“今天韩法官可能会有点痛。”  
手指强行进入，韩守浩的下巴抵在对方的头顶，听到卓秀浩说放松。  
他从没有放松过，因为太难了，身体本能性地抗拒，陡地，一条腿被抬起露出水面，架在对方胳膊上，单脚站立不稳的韩守浩自然而然抓着卓秀浩，卓秀浩笑着给了一个带着奖赏性质的蜻蜓点水的吻。  
小臂贴着大腿，手掌托着圆润的臀部，另一只手的手指不停地在穴内摸索，水也总是钻着空隙往里面灌，卓秀浩盯着他说：“韩法官看起来很不舒服，在这里做爱确实不方便。”

卓秀浩也确实擅长说虚伪的客气话，韩守浩听进去了，也很快在脑海里碾压成碎片，当作没存在过。  
“两根了。”卓秀浩说着，并指在穴内进出按压，他轻柔地撑开穴口，那些水时不时往里面灌，肠道下意识收缩挤压手指，对方的指头掐着他的肩膀，跟挠人一样，卓秀浩喜欢这些细微的反应，会给他带来探究的乐趣。

卓秀浩用手指玩弄着后穴，他说：“我会让韩法官舒服点的。”  
说罢，他准确地找到刚刚刻意略过的前列腺位置，指腹顺着柔滑的内壁摩擦，韩守浩最受不了这个，他迅速低下头，死死地掐着手里的骨头，浑身肌肉紧绷，该死的卓秀浩咬着他的耳朵，在他耳边低语，又是新的酥麻，“怎么样？”

他的身体又在片刻发软，卓秀浩游刃有余地玩弄摩擦，专门刺激它，韩守浩的腿都站不稳了，像是溺水走向死亡的鱼，连呼吸都发颤，他讨厌这种不受控制的感觉，被卓秀浩整个人掌控在手里，任他摆弄。

“三根了。”  
水更是往身体里走，韩守浩只觉得又难受又舒爽，因为前列腺的快感而腰部小幅度颤动，抵着池边摩擦，尽管隔了一层衣服，也硌着疼。  
卓秀浩抽出了手指，也放下韩守浩的那条腿，“可能趴着比较好。”  
“什么？”

韩守浩被翻过来，直接被按在池边的平地，高度刚刚好。  
卓秀浩脱下裤子，一边说，“这里居然还有线。”  
他摸了摸腰，韩守浩敏感地收缩着。

即使在水里也散发着热度的性器摩擦着臀缝，卓秀浩俯身与背脊亲密接触，天生性感的声线在对方耳边说着令人脸红的话，“我要操你了，韩法官。”

他咬着耳朵，掰开臀部缓缓往里推进，韩守浩张着嘴却压住声音，水流这回倒是没有流进来，因为卓秀浩撑得太满了，他也疼得用力收缩，是别人看不到的痛苦神情。  
额头抵着冰冷的瓷砖，握拳来抵消疼痛，韩守浩的鼻尖被砖缝蹭出细小的痛，鼻尖充斥的是凉爽的气味，他的所有感官集中在某处，有那么几秒他仿佛听不到，看不到，唯独撑开的胀痛支撑他的意识。

卓秀浩没有停下，他不喜欢中途停下，所以他依旧在推进，即使抬眼看到韩守浩紧握的手关节泛白，他也不会停下。  
“抱歉，韩法官。”直到几乎全部没入，卓秀浩才低头对他道歉，在韩守浩听来没有任何歉意，因为这个疯子只会随自己喜好来。

他在卓秀浩身边久，不代表他能完全接受这个人。  
韩守浩在疼痛中发散思想，也很快被迫收回，卓秀浩伏在他身上开始律动，水带来的阻力导致频率会比平常慢些许，但也足够让韩守浩喘不过气。  
因律动而开始波动的水面发出零散的哗啦声，韩守浩的上身随着卓秀浩的节奏而前后晃动，没有可抓住的东西，无力地扒着湿滑的砖面，而一只手突然覆上来，插入他的指缝与他交扣，那人说：“韩法官的手真好看，但是什么也没有。”

他说得莫名其妙，被痛感和快感冲昏头脑的韩守浩根本听不进去。  
卓秀浩的手绕到身前刺激韩守浩的性器，韩守浩的肠道收缩得更紧了，卓秀浩都忍不住叹了一声，他每一下都发力顶撞，水花的声音也总是很大，在寂静的环境中特别清晰，好像会随时引来人一样。

“韩法官，累吗？”卓秀浩的温柔语气里带着多余的阴冷，就如同包裹他们的水，韩守浩只是放缓他的呼吸，他不想说话，他确实很累。

“虽然可能麻烦韩法官，但是。”卓秀浩说。  
他抽出阴茎把人翻过来，韩守浩的鼻头红红的，像是被什么摩擦到，而脸颊的红色更像是热出来的，手指调皮地又往体内戳刺，去抚摸前列腺，韩守浩偏过头，眼角有溢满的红，水滴落在眼周。  
“我果然还是想看你。”  
好像哭了一样，卓秀浩用手指去擦拭，挤出的也只有手指的水。

卓秀浩想亲了，他向来是随心所欲，凑近舔舐湿润的唇，同时掰开韩守浩的双腿又插了进去。  
对于韩守浩来说，不是一个好姿势，回到最初背部被摩擦的状态，也没有多少肉供它摩擦，于是擦到的都是背脊的骨头。

嘴唇被堵住没办法发声，深吻让他逐渐缺氧，卓秀浩会适时给他呼吸的空档，再接着吻他，或者咬他的耳垂和脖子，身下的撞击更是越发放肆，快感是一场大火，烧得他头昏脑涨，溅出的水花有好几次飙到他的下颌，而他的背脊越来越痛。

只是感受到的性器的酸意也露出苗头，正在逐渐积累，多种感觉夹击神经，他没办法呼痛，好几个空档都被他拿来呼吸，卓秀浩便是这么恶趣味，喜欢玩他，用各种奇怪的方法。

“我帮你。”他说。  
空出一只手覆上性器，他脚尖艰难点地，卓秀浩正在加速他即将来临的高潮，韩守浩拍打着卓秀浩的肩膀，“不行，卓秀浩！”  
对方不在乎，使劲抚慰刺激，刮过他的小口，施力揉弄——他不想在泳池里射精！

这由不得他，韩守浩如何反抗也没用，在卓秀浩的手下突然射出，就在水里，水底下也看不到去处，他的羞愤感达到顶峰，卓秀浩感受到肩膀有几道刺痛。

“韩法官好热情。”  
韩守浩高潮后的身体软弱又敏感，卓秀浩吻他，最后发狠似地顶着穴内，韩守浩的背部同时也被这样的力道给硌到巨疼，他发出痛呼，收缩着全身，同时也迎接了卓秀浩射在体内的精液。

一时间没人说话，只剩下韩守浩略微急促的呼吸声。  
“怎么了，韩法官？”卓秀浩发现呼吸声不对劲，韩守浩终于有机会能开口，他此刻必须回答：“我的背，很疼。”

卓秀浩撩开衣服，看到上面不同程度的红色痕迹，原先的红色变得更加深了。  
“是我疏忽了，韩法官。”卓秀浩放下衣摆，手掌轻轻地在背部按揉，他转头看了眼小屋，说：“韩法官先休息，我确实有事情要讲。”

卓秀浩把人带到对面的扶梯边，那边还摆着干燥的浴巾。  
“上来。”他伸出手，韩守浩勉强与他握着，带动全身的那刻都在疼。  
卓秀浩把浴巾披到他身上，带着他去小屋，韩守浩时不时回头看向泳池，卓秀浩说：“韩法官不用担心，会有人清理。”  
韩守浩哑然。

他们走进小屋，卓秀浩带着他进入旁边的走廊，转弯过后还有个休息室。  
“我去拿个东西，韩法官可以去洗澡，这里也有浴室，衣服在柜子里。”卓秀浩说。  
韩守浩低头看到身上全湿了，下半身也光溜溜的，他不顾多余的酸痛，进浴室洗澡。

相似的格局，相似的换洗衣物，每一处都在提醒他的经历。  
韩守浩在花洒下冲刷着身体，轻轻揉捏着背部，他不要再去想无用的事情。

他带着干爽出来，卓秀浩早早在室内等待，同他的衣服款式相似。  
“韩法官，过来。”他像是在召唤宠物一样，韩守浩擦着头发靠近，卓秀浩的手里有个蓝色丝绒盒子，市面上装戒指的常见首饰盒，“韩法官还记得我之前说过吗，你的手很漂亮，但什么也没有。”

韩守浩记得，因为这句话来得莫名其妙。  
他点头，看到卓秀浩打开盒子，里面有一枚极其简洁的白金戒指。

“韩法官，试试？”卓秀浩放下盒子，韩守浩才看到他无名指也有一枚款式相同的，他迟疑着伸手，心里充满疑问。

卓秀浩见他不动，只好把手拉过来，在无名指戴上，刚好合适。  
“我的父母也有一对戒指。”卓秀浩说。  
韩守浩不想去理解其中的含义，这对于他和卓秀浩来说，完全不搭。

“我认为我们也应该有一对，所以我买了。”卓秀浩托着他的手端详，“果然，很适合韩法官啊，真好看。”  
“守浩，觉得怎么样？”卓秀浩的拇指摩挲他的皮肤，突然亲昵地喊着名字。  
韩守浩眼瞳颤动，好久才回应，“嗯。”

这是什么啊。  
韩守浩听到心中墙壁裂开的声音，他的手被牢牢牵住，两个戒指在灯下发出刺眼的光。

END


End file.
